


Wanna Try That Again?

by ohstardust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is a slightly overprotective soul, Drabble, F/M, implied smut to follow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstardust/pseuds/ohstardust
Summary: Based on this text post ‘Imagine getting in A fight with X and you go to slap him and he catches your wrist and back you into the wall and leans in real close and whispers, "wanna try that again sweetheart?"'
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 35





	Wanna Try That Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble a few months ago on Tumblr, and seeing as this is my first Dean/SPN piece I wanted to share it here too!

The door slammed the moment they’d made it back into the bunker and she was seething, chest heaving, breathing laboured and fingers curling and uncurling to stop from lashing out at her partner. Sam had scarpered the moment he stepped over the threshold, ready to let them both hash out the bubbling tension that had been clouding the air in the Impala. She was on the warpath and stormed off to their shared bedroom, trying her hardest to cool off slightly before she said something that was irreparable. His heavy footsteps following her only angered her more, not leaving any room for her to clear her head with him hot on her heels.

“For fuck’s sake Dean, you’re really testing my patience,” she shrieked, teeth gritted and fists clenched, “stop acting like the big hero, I don’t need your protection!”

Dean knitted his brow and sat on the edge of the bed, elbows to his knees as he scrubbed his palms over his face, “You weren’t saying that when I ganked that vamp as it was about to tear into you,” he uttered calmly.

Her pacing became insistent and Dean was sure she’d start wearing a hole in the flooring if she didn’t ease up, “I had it covered, but as usual you don’t give me the chance to prove my worth.”

His eyes rolled and he scoffed, “I’m sorry that I wanted to save you and not watch you get torn apart in front of me.”

“You don’t think I’m capable do you? You’ve never thought I was capable of pulling through when it really matters. I’m not just some one trick pony!”

Dean huffed and jumped to his feet, jaw ticking as his frustration rose, “What if I don’t? What if I think that you’ll be easily fooled or not fast enough to save your own life, huh? What if I thought that?”

“Fuck. You,” she raised her hand ready to slap his cheek, even more furious that he was goading her, but his hand reacted at breakneck speed and grasped her wrist. She watched the fire in his eyes ignite and sparkle a second before her back collided with the wall. Dean leant in close, breath caressing the shell of her ear, “Wanna try that again sweetheart?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [ohstardust](https://ohstardust.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat about characters, writing or just a general chit chat.
> 
> I've also started a fic rec blog too over at [ohmoonbeam](https://ohmoonbeam.tumblr.com).


End file.
